Esperanzas truncadas
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: El día de la boda de Bellatrix Lestrange con Rodolphus Lestrange, Andrómeda decide adelantarse al destino: si al final tiene que casarse con Rabastan, prefiere conocer un poco a su posible futuro marido. Esto derivará en un romance con un futuro incierto y marcado por la desgracia. ¿Qué sucedió? La vida. [Para LadyChocolateLover]


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío (y de LadyChocolateLover)._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Antes de nada, quiero dar mil gracias a LadyChocolateLover por:_

 _ **1.** Ayudarme a elegir la pareja y hacer que me enamorara de ellos mientras escribía._

 _ **2.** Soportarme en mis quejas y momentos de desesperación._

 _ **3.** Betear la historia y recordarme que Andrómeda era Black, no Tonks._

 _ **4.** Regalarme el título._

 _Os preguntaréis... ¿Darfoy, acaso has hecho tú algo? BUENO, AL MENOS PUEDO PRESUMIR DE HABER TECLEADO LAS CASI 5000 PALABRAS DEL FIC EN EL WORD (?)_

 _ **Sobre la pareja:** He elegido (Lady ha elegido) a Andrómeda Black y Rabastan Lestrange porque son dos personajes con un gran potencial y de los que casi no se sabe nada, desgraciadamente._

 _ **Sobre LadyChocolateLover:** Es la mejor OTP (y escritora) del mundo, no puedo pedir más. Y sí, este es para ella, porque sin su apoyo e ideas yo no habría llegado hasta aquí. Aunque me queje, te quiero. _

_**NOTAS RANDOM** : Como se sabe poco de Andrómeda y nada de Rabastan, me he inventado sus personalidades según me convenía. / En el fic, Andrómeda tiene 16 años, Rabastan 17, Bellatrix y Rodolphus 18, Narcissa 14 y Lucius 15. / Ni os atreváis a odiar a Rabastan, porque es amor. / Nombre del pairing: Dras. _

[Reto: "Parejas extrañas": Andrómeda Black y Rabastan Lestrange]

* * *

 **ESPERANZAS TRUNCADAS**

 **– I –**

Se suponía que una novia debía estar radiante el día de su boda. Pero, a pesar del vestido color plata, las joyas recargadas y el enorme ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre, Bellatrix Black distaba mucho de parecer una novia feliz.

Le habían recogido el pelo ensortijado en un tocado engarzado con un broche de esmeraldas, a conjunto con la gargantilla y la pulsera que lanzaban destellos verdes bajo la luz del sol. Todos los asistentes habían alabado el buen gusto y exquisitez del atuendo de la novia.

La boda se había celebrado en los jardines de la mansión de los Black.

Una boda perfecta, pero carente de emoción.

Nada en todo el tiempo que Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange estuvieron prometidos había dejado entrever el más mínimo afecto del uno hacia el otro. Al menos, esa es la sensación que percibía Andrómeda Tonks cuando observaba a su hermana al lado de su cuñado, pero ¿qué importaba eso? Los Black se debían a la perpetuación de su familia. Desgraciadamente, Cygnus y Druella Black no habían tenido ningún hijo varón que perpetuara el apellido, pero eso no quitaba que sus tres hijas debieran hacer buenos matrimonios.

Andrómeda observó a sus padres, que hablaban con sus suegros. Una conversación soberanamente aburrida, pero Andy había aprendido a comportarse con propiedad antes que a andar, así que estiró la espalda y levantó ligeramente el mentón.

—Andrómeda, querida —La señora Lestrange llamó su atención—, ¿no tienes envidia de tu hermana?

Andy miró a Bella, que escuchaba a su marido con la inconfundible expresión de aburrimiento.

—Está muy guapa —respondió la muchacha, fingiendo una sonrisa perfecta.

—Ya te llegará tu turno, estoy segura —aseguró su madre, mirándola con intensidad.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —exclamó el señor Lestrange—. ¿Verdad, Rabastan?

El hijo menor de los Lestrange, que pasaba por allí en aquel momento, se acercó al pequeño grupo.

—¿Sí, padre?

—Estábamos hablando de lo hermosa que está la señorita Black esta tarde —dijo su madre.

Rabastan lanzó una mirada desconcertada en dirección de la muchacha que hizo que se sonrojara. Sus padres les habían tendido una trampa, pero Rabastan supo salir del paso.

—Por supuesto —declaró él. A Andrómeda no se le pasó por alto la tensión con la que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba; los demás solo vieron una sonrisa galante—. De hecho, venía hacia aquí a preguntarle si quería bailar conmigo.

Miró a Andrómeda, interrogante. La joven asintió y sonrió; aliviada por poder escapar de una conversación que estaba adquiriendo unos niveles alarmantes de compromiso velado. Tomó la mano que le tendía y se dirigieron juntos al centro del enorme salón de baile de los Black.

Los músicos empezaron una nueva pieza en ese momento: un vals. Rabastan colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella; a pesar de que solo era un roce, Andrómeda podía sentir la calidez de sus dedos a través del satén verde de su vestido.

Empezaron a deslizarse por el salón al ritmo de la música. Eran una de las parejas más elegantes del salón; ninguna chica podía igualarse en elegancia a Andrómeda —bueno, puede que su hermana pequeña, Narcissa, pero solamente tenía catorce años, aún no había desarrollado todo su potencial— y, aunque había jóvenes mucho más atractivos que Rabastan, pocos tenían su porte.

Pasaron los primeros minutos y ninguno intentó entablar conversación, pero Andrómeda, harta de tanto silencio incómodo, buscó desesperadamente un tema del que pudieran hablar.

—Tu hermano parece… —Andrómeda iba a decir «feliz», pero Rodolphus parecía más pagado de sí mismo por haber entrado en la familia de los Black que feliz por haberse casado con Bella— satisfecho —dijo finalmente.

—Es un buen matrimonio —se limitó a responder él.

Andrómeda estuvo a punto de resoplar, pero se contuvo, porque una dama nunca resoplaba. Lo único que quería era conocer al chico que tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en su futuro marido. Pero él no se dejaba. Bien; era Andrómeda Black, no tenía por qué suplicar a nadie. Permanecieron en silencio lo que quedaba de canción y, cuando terminó, ella se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la sala. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie —probablemente Narcissa saldría corriendo a contárselo a sus padres y Bellatrix la amenazaría con un _Crucio_ hasta que lo retirara—, pero estaba un poco cansada de todo aquello.

«No, Andrómeda, no puedes ser amiga de esa chica: uno de sus primos lejanos se casó con una muggle. Están corrompidos».

«No, Andrómeda, no puedes juntarte con gente de otras casas: son escoria».

«Es mejor que te relaciones con todos estos Slytherin, Andrómeda; la mayoría son crueles y no saben hablar de otra cosa que de la supremacía de la sangre mágica, pero son lo más parecido a ti que encontrarás».

A veces, desearía no ser una Black y poder hacer lo que quisiera, sin restricciones. Como casarse con quien ella quisiera y no hacerlo a los dieciocho años, por obligación. Sus padres no habían sacado el tema explícitamente, pero los había oído más de una vez hablar con los Lestrange sobre «estrechar aún más los lazos familiares».

Pero Andrómeda era una joven con mucho sentido común; no podía rebelarse contra las circunstancias de su nacimiento —no sin consecuencias irreversibles—, pero sí podía sacar lo mejor de la situación en la que estaba. De momento, lo más sencillo era intentar hacerse amiga de Rabastan Lestrange. Así, no se vería dentro de unos años jurando amor eterno a un hombre al que apenas conocía. Lo mínimo que se merecían sus posibles hijos era crecer en una casa, si no con amor, al menos con afecto.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, pero no se giró.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —comentó una voz profunda que Andrómeda reconoció como la de Rabastan. El muchacho se situó a su lado y le ofreció una copa de champán, que Andrómeda aceptó. Se quedaron mirando las flores del jardín—. Los Black tenéis buen gusto.

Andrómeda sonrió con cierto cinismo. «Por supuesto. Los Black nunca hacemos nada mal».

—Supongo que algún día será de Bella y Dolph.

—No creo —dijo él—. La mansión de los Lestrange será para Rodolphus; lo más normal es que tus padres nos dejen esta casa a nosotros.

Andrómeda lo miró, boquiabierta. No era apropiado hablar de _aquello_ con tanta libertad.

—De momento no hay nada confirmado, ¿verdad?

Rabastan clavó en ella sus ojos marrones antes de volver su atención hacia las flores. Empezaron a andar sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Te molestaría si lo hubiera?

Ella se lo pensó un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Con alguien nos hemos de casar. Prefiero que seas tú, ahora que aún tenemos tiempo para conocernos, a que mis padres me —Iba a decir «vendan», pero ella misma se sorprendió de tal elección de palabras— prometan con cualquier desconocido.

Rabastan sonrió para sus adentros; encontrar a una chica que hablara sin tapujos era casi un milagro. Puede que fuera cierto eso de que las apariencias engañaban; definitivamente, Andrómeda no era como los demás.

 **– II –**

Aquel septiembre, Rabastan Lestrange empezaba su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Pronto, terminaría su etapa escolar y podría dedicarse a cosas más importantes. Recibiría la Marca Tenebrosa. Dejaría atrás los juegos de niños de Hogwarts —que, francamente, eran de poca o nula utilidad— y aprovecharía su vida para cumplir un propósito.

En realidad, no se había parado a pensar en ello detenidamente. Era una persona disciplinada e intentaba no cuestionarse demasiado los valores tradicionales que había aprendido de pequeño. Le daba miedo qué podía encontrar si profundizaba en sus creencias.

—Hola. —Una muchacha castaña se sentó junto a él en el tren: Andrómeda.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó educadamente.

—¡Muy bien, gracias! —respondió quizás con más entusiasmo del debido. Se notaba que se alegraba de volver a Hogwarts.

Pasaron el resto del viaje charlando; bueno, Andrómeda charlaba mientras Rabastan la miraba, encantado por la capacidad que tenía de sonar interesante, por muy banal que fuera el tema. Normalmente, Rabastan prefería escuchar a hablar, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente fingía que prestaba atención: la gente de la que se rodeaba solo tenía dos temas de conversación: vanagloriarse de ser quienes eran o vanagloriarse de la importancia de su puesto en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso.

Sí, Rabastan solía preferir el silencio, por lo que aparentaba ser alguien serio, taciturno; aquello iba perfecto para la reputación que tenían los Lestrange.

Los dos jóvenes fueron acercándose mucho durante los primeros meses de clase, tanto que, cuando Rabastan le preguntó si querría ser su pareja para el baile de Navidad, Andrómeda aceptó en seguida, emocionada.

—Qué guapa, Andy —dijo Narcissa, sentada encima de su cama. Cuando su hermana la miró, la rubia enarcó las cejas sugerentemente.

—Oh, cállate.

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada! —exclamó ella, divertida—. Pero si me dejaras hablar, diría que hacéis muy buena pareja.

Andrómeda sonrió mientras se acercaba a su hermana para que le abrochara la gargantilla de diamantes. Llevaba un vestido rojo largo con la espalda al descubierto. Si tenía que ser sincera, aquella noche había puesto especial cuidado en su apariencia (y eso que ya se esforzaba por lucir impecable todos los días); no podía esperar a que Bas la viera.

Las dos hermanas subieron al Gran Comedor, donde sus respectivas parejas las esperaban. Narcissa enlazó su brazo con el de Lucius Malfoy —un joven un año menor que Andrómeda y un tanto arrogante, si pedían su opinión— y guiñó un ojo a su hermana antes de entrar en la enorme sala.

—Preciosa —dijo Rabastan, admirando desde su melena castaña recogida en un moño bajo hasta su vestido, que se ceñía a la curva de sus caderas. Le ofreció su brazo—. ¿Vamos?

Andrómeda se puso de puntillas —pese a los tacones, Bas seguía sacándole una cabeza— y depositó un beso ligero en su mejilla. El solo roce de sus labios sirvió para que los ojos de Rabastan se iluminaran. El joven sonrió, algo que pasaba en contadas ocasiones.

Cuando entraron en el Comedor, se convirtieron en la comidilla de muchos grupos, que ya llevaban varios meses comentando el repentino acercamiento de dos cuñados. «El roce hace el cariño, ya sabes», había dicho alguien.

También recibieron un par de miradas de envidia. Rabastan era, a pesar de su desinterés en el tema, un soltero muy codiciado: había pocos sangre pura que pertenecieran a los altos círculos de los Sagrados Veintiocho y además fueran atractivos y extremadamente ricos. Andrómeda, por su parte, sabía que era guapa y tenía a varios admiradores entre los estudiantes del colegio, pero nunca les había prestado atención: o eran unos completos idiotas o de estatus de sangre dudoso.

La noche pasó entre bailes y risas por parte de Andrómeda, excitada por la mezcla del alcohol que alguien había tirado en el ponche y la felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos. Cuando ya quedaba poca gente en el salón, Rabastan propuso salir al jardín.

—Mira qué noche más bonita. —Andrómeda se apoyó en los enormes ventanales desprovistos de ventanas del pasillo exterior.

—Sí —dijo él mientras pasaba su capa por encima de los hombros de ella para protegerla del frío de diciembre. Se sentaron en la parte de afuera; él pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y Andrómeda apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron así unos minutos; solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, opacadas ocasionalmente por las risas procedentes del Comedor cuando alguna pareja salía.

—¿Crees que podríamos ser felices juntos? —preguntó él de repente, sin alterar su expresión calmada.

Andrómeda se incorporó de golpe y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?

—No quiero que nuestros padres anuncien un día que vamos a casarnos y tengamos que estar delante de decenas de personas que nos felicitan sin que haya tenido siquiera tiempo de pedirte que te cases conmigo como es debido —dijo Rabastan, mirándola.

La muchacha se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Rabastan soltó una carcajada; era un sonido que Andrómeda había escuchado tan poco que se maravilló ante lo natural y despreocupado que parecía cuando reía.

—¡Todavía no he preguntado nada! —replicó él.

La castaña enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Desde cuándo Rabastan Lestrange se anda con rodeos?

Rabastan inspiró hondo y, con aire solemne, pronunció las palabras que llevaba varias semanas meditando:

—Andrómeda Black, ¿me harías el honor de aceptarme como tu esposo?

La muchacha dejó que sus labios se unieran a los de él como toda respuesta; en momentos como aquel, las palabras sobraban. Se besaron allí, en la oscuridad y el frío de una noche invernal, hasta que olvidaron quiénes eran y que el futuro a veces no es tan brillante como dos adolescentes se imaginan.

 **– III –**

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron y se separaron, pero no por mucho tiempo: los Lestrange, al igual que los Malfoy y otras familias mágicas de la «realeza», fueron invitados a la fiesta anual de Navidad que organizaban los tíos paternos de Andrómeda en Grimmauld Place.

La muchacha estaba feliz por ver a su prometido, pero se dijo que debía contenerse: habían acordado que lo mantendrían en secreto hasta que Rabastan se presentara formalmente ante Cygnus para pedir su mano. Siendo el segundo hijo, temía que lo rechazaran ante la expectativa de conseguir un partido mejor para su hija.

Observando a su hermana mayor, que no dedicó más de dos miradas a su marido en toda la velada, sintió que la vida era injusta. ¿Por qué Bellatrix, que no amaba a Rodolphus, estaba condenada a pasar los días con él y ella, que sí estaba enamorada de Rabastan, tenía que fingir que no sentía nada?

—Andy —Su primo Sirius, siete años menor que ella, la zarandeó por el brazo—, ¿juegas con nosotros?

Regulus, que aún no tenía nueve años, la miró, esperanzado.

—¿Por favor? —pidió—. Cissy no quiere jugar, dice que es demasiado mayor para cosas tan tontas. —Acto seguido, le sacó la lengua a la rubia, que les lanzó una mirada de superioridad antes de volver a ponerle ojitos al hijo de los Malfoy.

—Yo soy mayor que Narcissa, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí que quiero jugar? —replicó en tono mordaz. Al ver las caras de decepción de sus primos, se echó a reír—. Venga, vamos.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta que daba al pasillo cuando su madre la llamó, indignada:

—¿Dónde crees que vas, querida? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Andrómeda dedicó a los niños una mirada de disculpa antes de ocupar la silla libre junto a su madre.

—Solo querían jugar un poco, madre.

Druella frunció los labios en signo de reprobación.

—Puedo perdonar su comportamiento por ser todavía niños, pero no el tuyo, querida. —Bajó la voz—. ¿Qué van a pensar los Lestrange de ti?

Andrómeda miró a los señores Lestrange, demasiado ocupados en discutir con su padre sobre unos planes secretos de los que Andy solo había pillado las palabras «darles una lección». Rodolphus estaba enzarzado en una animada charla con Alexander Nott. Y Rabastan… Él estaba junto a su hermano, pero tenía la mirada clavada en ella. Andrómeda estuvo tentada a sonreír, pero se recordó que su madre ya se había enfadado con ella; no quería que pensara que se estaba riendo de ella.

—Lo siento, madre. Si me disculpas un segundo. —Se levantó.

Salió del comedor con gran solemnidad, pero en cuanto desapareció de la vista de los demás, se precipitó dentro de la biblioteca. Con un poco de suerte, Bas pillaría la indirecta.

Y así fue, porque pocos minutos después, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dejando ver a su prometido, que sonrió cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Pasó una mano por la cintura de Andrómeda y le dio un beso.

—Tengo algo para ti —susurró él junto a su oído.

Andrómeda se mordió el labio inferior, emocionada. A pesar de que pareciera algo pueril, le encantaba recibir regalos.

—Casualmente, yo también tengo algo para ti —dijo ella. Era cierto; se le había ocurrido la misma noche en que se prometieron. Le costó unas cuantas súplicas y alguna amenaza, pero al final lo había conseguido—. ¡Pero tú primero!

Rabastan se sacó una cajita del bolsillo y se la dio. Cuando Andrómeda la abrió, un collar de exquisitas perlas brilló bajo la luz de las lámparas.

—¿Te gusta? Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de cuál escoger, así que me decidí por algo simple.

—¡Es perfecto! —dijo ella. Se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, pero se separó de golpe al recordar su regalo. Se giró hacia las estanterías y sacó un libro. Un trozo de papel se cayó del interior—. Toma.

Cuando se lo tendió, resultó que no era un papel, sino una fotografía. Exactamente una fotografía de ellos dos en la noche del Baile de Navidad. El niño que había sacado las fotos pertenecía a Slytherin y Andrómeda lo amenazó hasta que accedió a revelar la foto. El pobre niño no durmió, pero Andrómeda se lo pagó con un beso en la mejilla. El niño quedó embobado, aunque también puede que fuera por la falta de sueño.

Rabastan observó la foto con cariño. Cuando le dio la vuelta, vio que había una palabra escrita en el reverso: «Sí». Sonrió y volvieron a besarse hasta que decidieron que sería más sensato volver a la civilización si no querían que empezaran a buscarlos.

 **– IV –**

—¿Te apetece ir el sábado a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Andrómeda. Rabastan levantó la vista del libro que estaba consultando y enarcó las cejas.

—Claro, pero…

—Ni peros ni nada —cortó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No pasa nada porque nos vean más de dos minutos juntos en público. ¿Estamos saliendo, sabes?

—¡Andrómeda! —Su hermana Narcissa la llamó. Se acercó a la pareja—. ¿Vienes mañana…? —Miró a Rabastan y rectificó con una sonrisita—. ¿Venís mañana a Hogsmeade con Lucius y los demás?

—Claro —respondió, resignada.

En aquel momento, un alumno de tercero de Hufflepuff que pasaba por allí tropezó con Andrómeda, esta, a su vez, chocó contra Rabastan, a quien se le cayó el libro de las manos. Un silencio tenso cayó sobre el grupo.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpido! —espetó Narcissa.

El muchacho se quedó lívido.

—No pasa nada, Narcissa. No ha sido para tanto —dijo Andrómeda. Con la de gente que iba y venía por los pasillos, era normal chocarse con alguien de vez en cuando.

—¡Discúlpate! —Lucius Malfoy, que había presenciado la escena, se acercó como quien está a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa.

El chaval miró a su alrededor indefenso, pero nadie acudió en su ayuda; nadie osaría meterse con un grupo de slytherins cuando estaban infligiendo un castigo.

Andrómeda miró a Rabastan, desesperada. Este suspiró, levantó su varita y apuntó con ella al chico, que salió despedido por los aires.

—¡Rabastan! —exclamó, escandalizada. Rabastan se encogió levemente de hombros.

Lo fulminó con la mirada antes de acercarse a ayudar a levantarse al chico, pero él negó repetidamente con la cabeza, asustado porque fuera a hacerle algo más.

Andrómeda se marchó de allí enojada consigo misma por haber permitido aquello y avergonzada por el comportamiento de los demás.

—¡Andrómeda! —Rabastan corría detrás de ella, pero la joven no se detuvo hasta que no estuvieron en su sala común—. ¡Andy, por favor!

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Rabastan? —preguntó ella, enfadada.

La mirada de él se endureció.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡No sé! ¿No humillar al pobre niño delante de todos, por ejemplo? —espetó.

—Si no lo hacía yo, lo hubieran hecho ellos, Andrómeda. ¿Qué preferías, que terminara con unas magulladuras o con un brazo roto?

La castaña lo miró con tristeza.

—Preferiría que no pareciera que te cuesta menos hacer daño a una persona que recoger el libro y dejarlo correr.

—Lo siento —dijo él antes de abrazarla—, pero nuestra vida es así.

«¿A qué precio?», pensó ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

Al final, el enfado se le pasó, pero había servido para que abriera los ojos a ciertas cosas. Antes, observaba con indiferencia cómo los de su casa trataban a los demás. Le habían enseñado que tenían derecho a hacer lo que quisieran; su sangre les daba carta blanca.

Ahora tenía que apartar la vista y fingir que estaba absorta en otras cosas cuando los amigos de Rabastan menospreciaban a los demás y hablaban de la superioridad sobre los muggles.

Aquello la ponía enferma.

Rabastan insistía en que tenía que aceptar que el mundo en el que se había criado era así. Injusto, un poco cruel, pero invariable. Andrómeda se negaba a creerlo.

Una noche, Rabastan desapareció después de cenar. Andrómeda no le dio más vueltas —a veces a Bas le gustaba ir a dar una vuelta de noche, pero siempre volvía pasada apenas una hora— y se fue a dormir.

El día siguiente, como ella había previsto, Rabastan estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin, desayunando. Parecía más cansado de lo habitual.

—Buenos días —saludó ella.

—Hola —respondió, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de la castaña.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, preocupada.

Bas negó con la cabeza y siguió desayunando. Andrómeda se encogió de hombros: él nunca había sido una persona habladora. Supuso que la noche anterior había estado en vela más de lo habitual y que ahora estaría cansado.

Un grito ahogado llamó su atención. Una de las niñas de primero se llevó una mano a la boca y dejó caer un ejemplar de El Profeta. Andrómeda frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—A alguien se le olvidó vigilar la chimenea —respondió Lucius con una sonrisa cínica.

Andrómeda le arrebató su periódico de las manos y lo abrió. La imagen de una casa calcinada ocupaba media página. En una esquina aparecía un hombre que abrazaba a su mujer y dos hijos mientras observaba el desastre.

 _Albert Derricks, famoso por abogar por la igualdad entre magos y muggles, se queda sin casa por culpa de un incendio_

 _Los vecinos vieron a varias figuras encapuchadas que huían del lugar cuando las llamas empezaron a devorar la casa. Se sospecha que…_

Los ojos de Andrómeda se desenfocaron. No podía respirar. Aquello no podía haber pasado.

Dobló el periódico con cuidado y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Se levantó y carraspeó.

—Si me disculpáis…—murmuró.

—¿Adónde vas, Andrómeda? —inquirió su hermana.

La ignoró y no se detuvo hasta que había sobrepasado las puertas de Hogwarts. Cuando llegó al lago, soltó todo el aire que había contenido.

Se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer lo que la evidencia le señalaba a gritos.

Oyó unos pasos suaves sobre la hierba, pero se obligó a permanecer como estaba.

—Supongo que anoche no cogiste frío —señaló con frialdad.

—Puedo explicarlo —respondió él. Andrómeda se giró y lo miró, esperando una explicación a la atrocidad que había cometido—. No es… No es tan fácil —vaciló.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres que cuente yo lo que pasó? ¡Te escabulliste de Hogwarts para ir a reunirte con tu hermano, mi hermana y a saber quién más para acudir a la casa de un pobre hombre que dormía con su familia y reducir su casa a cenizas!

Andrómeda casi esperó que él le diera alguna excusa pobre a la que poder aferrarse. Un «Me perdí por el Bosque Prohibido» le hubiera bastado, porque la alternativa era mucho más horrible.

Rabastan permaneció en silencio.

—Yo no quería, pero la decisión no dependía de mí —explicó—. Eran órdenes directas de _Él_.

Él. Nunca pronunciaban su nombre, pero la sombra del que se hacía llamar a sí mismo Lord Voldemort pesaba sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Me importa un rábano lo que _Él_ quiera, Rabastan! ¡Creía que tenías más clara la diferencia entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no! ¡Por Merlín, casi matáis a una familia inocente!

—El hombre pone en peligro nuestros derechos, Andrómeda. ¿O crees que toda tu riqueza, tus vestidos, tus joyas, se han comprado tratando bien a los demás? —Era la primera vez que oía a Rabastan alzar así la voz. Se hubiera asustado de no ser porque su sangre hervía de pura indignación.

—Entonces no sé si quiero vivir en un mundo así —confesó.

Por fin lo había dicho, por fin había soltado las palabras que llevaban tanto tiempo abrasando la punta de su lengua, ansiosas por salir.

Rabastan se acercó a ella e intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero Andrómeda giró el rostro hacia el otro lado. No podía permitir que se la ganara tan fácilmente; aquella era una conversación que necesitaban tener.

—Si no hago esto, mi familia me repudiará. Y la tuya también —añadió.

Andrómeda suspiró ante la certeza de sus palabras. Sus padres nunca permitirían que se saliera lo más mínimo del camino que habían trazado para ella. Eso incluía comportarse con decoro, casarse con un futuro mortífago y jurar lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. Y ninguna de las tres cláusulas le parecían moralmente aceptables.

—¡Pues huyamos! —propuso impulsivamente—. Podríamos fugarnos, ir a un lugar muy lejos de aquí.

Rabastan suspiró y la miró con tristeza.

—¿Sabes hacer algo más que esperar a que los elfos domésticos te traigan la comida o te laven la ropa? —Su sonrojo sirvió de respuesta—. Yo tampoco. Además, ellos nos darían caza. Créeme, es cierto.

—¡Mi hermana nunca…! —se interrumpió al recordar con qué fervor hablaba Bella de Voldemort, cuán ansiosa estaba por entrar en sus filas—. No puedo hacerlo, Rabastan, no puedo vivir sabiendo que un día me veré obligada a hacer todas esas cosas horribles.

—Pues no te cases conmigo —respondió él con calma.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué…?

—¿Estás… Estás rompiendo conmigo, Rabastan?

—No, pero tampoco podemos estar juntos. Cuando termine el colegio, me pondrán la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y ya no habrá marcha atrás para mí, pero tú tienes muchas posibilidades.

Andrómeda acarició de forma inconsciente el collar de perlas que se había acostumbrado a llevar cada día.

—Pero yo te quiero —susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no llorar.

Rabastan se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Y yo a ti —respondió—. Pero no soportaría que te despertaras un día a mi lado y solo vieras de mí las cosas monstruosas que me veré obligado a hacer.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Andrómeda luchó con uñas y dientes por mantener viva su relación, pero al final, el propio Rabastan la remató con unas pocas palabras:

— Vive tu vida, Andrómeda. No te dejes arrastrar por mi oscuridad. Encontrarás a alguien mejor.

 **– V –**

Rabastan se dirigía a casa de su hermano; tenían reunión aquella noche.

Cuando llegó, una elfina le abrió la puerta. En el interior de la casa no se oía más que un estruendo de cosas rompiéndose.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bas a la criatura.

La elfina miró a su espalda, temerosa, antes de responder:

—Los amos están enfadados. Han recibido una mala noticia.

Rabastan fue al salón principal, donde Dolph estaba sentado en un sillón a una distancia prudencial de su esposa, que lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

—¡LA MATARÉ, JURO QUE LA MATARÉ! —gritó.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu querida esposa, Dolph? —preguntó no sin cierto tono de diversión en la voz.

Rodolphus soltó un suspiro hastiado antes de pasarle una carta.

—Debiste haberte aceptado, Rabastan. Si no hubieras sido tan cabezota, esto no hubiera pasado.

Rabastan tenía un presentimiento que se cumplió cuando leyó el contenido de la carta. El resumen rápido era que Andrómeda se había fugado con un sangre sucia de Hufflepuff llamado Edward Tonks.

Rabastan sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no pudo evitar que la melancolía lo invadiera. Al final, él había tenido razón y Andy había encontrado a alguien más apropiado para ella.

Aun así, dolía.

Poco después de terminar en Hogwarts, le habían tatuado la Marca. Sus padres, orgullosos de él, habían expresado su deseo de que se casara con la segunda hija de los Black, para así fortalecer los vínculos entre las dos familias. Rabastan se había negado tajantemente, alegando que la muchacha no parecía suficientemente entregada a la causa y que no despertaba en él ningún interés. Discutió muchísimo con sus padres, pero al final estos accedieron, engañados por las falsas esperanzas que les dio él de casarse con otra sangre pura más… adecuada.

Abandonó la casa de su hermano poco después, en parte porque ya que no habría reunión ese día, y en parte como prevención ante posibles represalias por parte de su cuñada.

Ya en la calle, sacó su más preciado tesoro, que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo. Era la foto que Andrómeda le había regalado la Navidad que se comprometieron. Fue la mejor época de su vida, sin duda.

Andrómeda Black —ahora Andrómeda Tonks— y Rabastan Lestrange nunca volvieron a verse.

Con el tiempo, él se dejó arrastrar más y más por la locura de quienes los rodeaban mientras que ella luchaba porque esa misma gente no destruyese su familia.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, los dos siguieron conservando el regalo que se hicieron aquellas Navidades.

* * *

 _Puede que los motivos os parezcan insuficientes, pero así es la vida a veces. Los protagonistas son seres humanos que aman, se decepcionan y temen las consecuencias de sus actos. No todas las historias de amor tienen final feliz._

 _Dras 4 life. Nada más que decir._

 _MrsDarfoy out._


End file.
